Ultimate Control
by SamiiG96
Summary: bella Swan is a old and very powerful vampire,she comes to visit Carlise ,Esme and the rest of the cullen coven in forks. but will she find a deeper realationship than frienship with Edward Cullen. sorry am rubbish at summarys plz read and review x
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy this is my second fanfic i am currently working on two cause i started one then got new ideas for another one and couldnt wait for it, please chek out NEW SUN!!!**

**ok this about Bella Swan an amzingly gorgeous vampire who has extreme powers, she knows carlise and come to visit the family. Edward Cullen seems to resent her bieng there but will he keep avoiding her or will a new realatioship form?**

**please read and review review review i need help adive ideas critism u name it anthing goes but please for me !!! review**

* * *

Once the animal was drained completely drained of blood I glanced around the rest of the herd hadn't even noticed, I inhaled deeply and lunged at the big buck, quickly snapping his neck so he wouldn't feel any pain. i drank my fill, the blood soothed the burning in my throat.

My jeans were vibrating _Alice_I thought to myself pulling the cell out my pocket and flipping it up.

" What is it Al" the rest of the herd were panicking I resisted the urge to chase after them.

" She's Here Edward " her voice was full of excitement

"What exactly do you mean here Alice?" I wondered whether here meant at the House or just in the same planet, knowing Alice it could well be the latter

"Well, she's not here-here but she's coming here, she will be here in about…" she paused thinking "a two or three days, it hard to tell"

" Have you told the others?"

" No, I wanted to tell you first" her voice turned slightly guilty and I knew exactly why. Urgh, yeah Alice's visions were amazing but sometimes they could be a right pain in the A-

" Hello, earth to Edward!" I sighed

" Right now hurry up and get your but home, now!"

" Why right now Alice, we have days to prepare" like we needed to prepare

" Yes, but your are coming shopping with me" she stated

" No way Alice"

"You need to look your best if you want to impress"

" And who the hell says I want to impress, huh?"

"you haven't yet but you will , I've seen it" right enough was enough, I flipped the phone down and hung up on alice, I was feeling guilty cause I knew how rude that was but she is seriously driving me insane with these visions of _her._

_Her _being Bella Swan, a very old vampire frozen in a 17 year olds body. Bella is probably one of if not the most powerful vampire in the world cause of her gift. When she was human she could always persuade people to let her have her way, her gift was Control. Control of the mind and of the body. She could make humans heart speed up or suddenly stop, she could compel you, make you feel lust for her.

Bella's gift is only really powerful on a diet of human blood, but since she is _vegetarian_

Like my family and myself her powers aren't as strong, she still could make any human do just about whatever she wanted them to do, although being a vampire an absolutely stunning one at that she would have been able to do it anyway. But without human blood she doesn't have control over vampires.

She had stayed with Carlisle and Esme for a while, the time when I was away and on my own, before I restricted myself to animal blood. The Volturi were constantly after bella, she had stayed a while but she couldn't take it and decided to leave, probably cause the attention wasn't on her I thought bitterly.

Alice was having visions of Bella and me together, yeah right; I didn't want to be with some stuck up self-loving bimbo, I was quite happy being with just my _adopted_ family, I didn't need some to hold and be held by, I didn't need love in my life.

Or did I?

* * *

**Hey that was my first chapter i will update asap, i know its short ( nxt chapter be longer) but couldnt wait to know weither use like the idea or not! please review or pm me i need advice critism and everything else i mentioned at the start xxx let me know if you think i should continue or dump storie luv u **

**xxSamiixx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyah guys i got new reviews for the first chapter :( if i dont get some soon i wont go on with the story. **

**this is another short chapter, but i dont wanna do much with out your guys thoughts and opinions wich matter a great deal to me, seriously any ideas for chapter or how youde like this story to go and critism is always welcomed.**

**i have this story and another fanfic on the go it called NEW SUN and is jacobs point of view through new moon in Edwards absence.**

**please R&R love you **

* * *

" Sweetie , please calm down"

" ohh Esme I am calm, you worry to much"

" Your all but bouncing off the walls I didn't know you would be this exited about a visitor"

I chuckled to myself hearing Alice's hyper voice and hyper thoughts for that matter I walked in and I heard Jaspers thoughts he was feeling all that Alice was feeling so he was very happy, but I supposed just seeing Alice happy would be enough to do that to him anyway.

" look whos back" a booming voice called across the room.

" awww did you miss me?"

" yeah, man it was so scary without you hear" and he pretended to whimper and cry.

Actually seriously dude it was kinda scary, I asked Alice if this Bella was fit and rose, well Rose didn't like that at all.

I smirked at Emmett's is she?I frowned at Emmett

Fit, is she fit you know the definition of fit don't you bro. Look into our own personal mystic megs head and see what she look like

" Uh, to your taste" I asked and he nodded

" Most defiantly"

he grinned his devilish grin jasper was watching us with curiosity

" But you now Em a certain someone might like to know what you are thinking if you are having these improper thoughts"

His eyes narrowed. " Isn't that right?" I raised my voice slightly, she would of heard me if I whispered but this way she new the question was directed at her.

" Your damn straight Edward, Rosalie called

Emmett's eyes were now slits. then he shrugged and grinned

" Rose loves my improper thoughts"

" excuse me?" her head appeared round the corner of the door

" yeah , babe you love it when I _think_ dirty"

_what a moron she thought_

"alice?" Carlisle walked into the room, and was about to ask her a question but obviously Alice had already seen him ask.

" im not sure, maybe we could persuade her, I see that she is staying for quite a while" Alice cast a sly smile at me.

I rolled my eyes, for someone so small she could be extremely irritating.

" Em, don't mean to but in or anything but could you please actually speak the full conversation to enlighten us not so gifted?" Emmett and the other had being watching us curiously.

Carlisle explained " Well you know that she shares the same sort of lifestyle as we do, only she travels alone, not quite a nomad because she tends to stay with other covens for long periods of time. And I thought if she was going to be here for at least a couple of months maybe best to enrol her in school, she is about your age so it would work well"

" just won flaw Carlisle, why the hell would an ancient one like Bella want to waste time in school for?"

" Emmett, don't be naïve just because someone is intelligent to no limits does not mean they wont want to learn"

he still looked sceptical so I spoke up

" not about the subjects Em, people and modern society she wishes to lead life's like us fit into today's world."

He shrugged " okay, cool"

Alice stiffened as her eyes glazed over, I watched the vision with her.

" Well that was unexpected" she mumbled

" What is it Ai" jasper was in front of her worry etched in the lines of his face.

I sighed " someone better get the door, she's here."

* * *

**yup erm pretty much what i sayed at the start if no one slikeing or reviewing this i wont bother going on, **

**but hey i know boring just now but things will be spiced up a bit when bella arrives. do u think i should keeo it at this rating or up it to rated M ? for there ... relationships? let me know **

**love u all **

**luv u even more if u review!!**

**XxSamiixX**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy guys, wow idd you listen to me or what i got loads of reviews fav authors/ storie and subscription alerts!**

**ok, back to this chap. there is alot of dialog so im sorry if its confuddilling:/ its another short chap i know im sorry :( but i think i will do next chap in Bella POV!**

**the more reviews i get the faster i update - it feels amazing to get a review and i reply to all:D but if posiblie guys when you review could you give some adivce and critism coz i just got alot of " i like its" and " update soon" i still really aprecitate them but will be able to get the story moving faster with more help.**

**and if you have an idea for a chapter or what you would like to happen just say ! xxx **

**DISCLAIMER: i own all of the twilight Saga**

**random voive: no you dont**

**yes i do**

**random voice: tell the truth**

**fine i own the first 3**

**random voice: i mean it.**

**aww come on not even eclipse, its my fav**

**random voice: NO**

**awww, no fair, do i HAVE to say it?**

**random voice: yes, just get it over with**

**FINE , i dont own any of twilight that all belongs to SM! there happy**

**random voice: extactic**

**well i do own this storie and the twists in it**

**_silence_**

**i do dont i?**

**_Silence_**

**oi random dude!**

** on with the chap - R+R**

* * *

Esme rushed forwards to open the door and in walked the most beautiful, sexy, stunning, pretty – nope not even those words described her. she had silky, wavy brown hair travelling down to her lower back, and had brown eyes like us, but there's was something different about them, her upper lip slightly bigger than the bottom and had curves in all the right place to top it off, she could give Rosalie a run for her money, Rose was instantly strikingly beautiful but she knew and loved it, were as Isabella's beauty was more subtle and she looked … shy .

she was the most drop dead gorgeous creature I have ever seen in all my years, but of course that was just me

I quickly glance through the minds of my family, Jasper thought she was a very good looking woman who took pride on her appearance, alice obviously new how she would look but that still didn't compare to seeing her in person. Emmett was in awe he wondered if part of her gift was to be that sexy and Rosalie, Rose had already written her off as a bitch, sooo jealous.

Esme and Carlisle were over joyed to see her again, they thought of her as daughter during the time she stayed with them and that much hasn't changed.

"_Isabella!"_ Esme quickly grabbed her in a hug witch she returned with a smile the she looked at my father.

"Carlisle" she said softly and he also got a hug.

Alice was dying to rush over and give her a hug to but that would freak Isabella out she hadn't seen them as best friends in her freaky brain. I wandered what Isabella would be thinking, I tried to see into her thoughts and couldn't. Damn she was a shield wasn't she, I had forgot.

" We were expecting you Isabella" Esme told here smiling her little face off. Isabella grimaced.

" Esme, just Bella remember, it's easier in these changed time the name Bella isn't frowned upon. wow, her voice sounded like Bells even to my vampire ears.

" of course dear, how could I forget"

" Esme? You said you were expecting me?" she looked at her with question.

" oh how rude of me dear, one of my children Alice" Alice danced forward. " can see the future.

Alice gave her a massive hug, Bella looked shocked and Esme frowned.

" were going to be great friends Bella, ive seen it."

Emmett cleared his throat obviously not liking being missed out. Carlisle chuckled

" This is the rest of our family, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward." Bella had smiled at everyone in turn but when her eyes reached mine they grew large.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirk.

" Well ,you're the famous Edward then ive heard a lot about you" I incline my head at her. She had stayed with Esme and Carlisle during my period of adolescence.

" so ,Carlisle is there another amazing gifts I should probably know about?" Alice grinned at bella calling her gift amazing.

"well, Jasper here can read and control your emotions" Jasper smiled at her and Bella suddenly looked so happy, the so sad then nervous then happy again.

" Wow, well that was different" she smiled at him

Carlisle indicated for use to walk into the living room

" and Edward here can read minds" she looked up at me quickly, Jaspers thoughts told me she was panicking but before I could say anything jasper spoke up.

" he can't read your thought Bella." And she looked relived. Yes she felt it too.

She sat down on the sofa next to Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Em were in the 2 loveseats and I sat in an armchair.

" Must be great having all these gifts around, things would get done faster" Emmett chuckled, she looked at him, I wished so badly to know what she was thinking.

" Not quiet Bells" she smiled happily that she had fitted in so fast.

" No?" she asked

"Nope" he popped his P " to be honest its just a real pain in the ass"

"Emmett" Esme scolded him

" oh sorry Esme, but it is I mean there's not secretes, Al over there can see what you will do, Mind reader over there can read your thought and Jas, over then makes you all fuzzy, not what I'd call great"

she raised her delicate eyebrows

" Jealous much?"

" Im not jealous!" he said awful quickly.

"uh-hu sure thing" we all laughed at him"

" im not" she just nodded.

Carlisle spoke up " why don't you run bella's stuff up to the guest room Emmett" As Emmett stood bella protested

" really Carlisle Its not necessary I can manage"

Emmett grinned at her "don't worry lil sis its all cool" he grabbed her stuff and rushed off upstairs.

Bella was about to speak when Alice did before here " That's a good idea Bella"

" Alice!" Esme was reproachful." Sorry Bella you were saying" Bella smiled at Alice obviously not bothered at all.

"oh, well Emse I don't mean to be rude but it has been a long time since I hunted"

"ooh , pf course dear, don't worry about it why don't go with Alice and Rosalie"

Rose stormed off toward the garage and yelled over her shoulder " I have plans"

"Looks like its just you and me Bella!" Alice pulled Bella by the arm and they raced off out the house laughing."

* * *

**um basicly what i said at start not gonna repeat myself takes too long LUV YA ALL**

**oh yeah nad reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww or i will kill u in your sleep! _evil laugh_**

**_seriously dude/dudetts review_**

**_luv u XxSamiixX_**


End file.
